


I'm Happiest When I'm With You Two / We're Happiest When We're With You Too

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Firehouse 118 Crew as Family (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 Family Feels (9-1-1 TV), Forehead Touching, Gift Giving, Growth, Happy, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hugs, Inner Dialogue, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Party, Past, Personal Growth, Present Tense, Presents, Supportive Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Surprise Party, Team as Family, Therapy, Time Skips, Timelines, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: March 7th - Day 7: Eddie + family /March 7th - Day 7: “Are you happy?” + family
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191944
Kudos: 50





	I'm Happiest When I'm With You Two / We're Happiest When We're With You Too

**Author's Note:**

> It wrote this really quick and cried a lot so I hope it's good bye everyone 
> 
> Time is a thing I guess lol

**_I'm Happiest When I'm With You Two / We're Happiest When We're With You Too_ **

  
  


Frank was becoming more of an easy guy to be around. Eddie still fought to accept therapy but knew the benefits outweighed the slight discomfort he had.

It was more so just his reluctance and internalize need to be strong, to put on a front, a face, a facade, of being okay.

Their sessions weren't mandatory anymore and Eddie was free to schedule them when he felt like it as Frank could fit him in with his other clients.

Eddie felt the progress and knew that he'd have to keep up with it in order not to fall back on old habits and even if he did that didn't mean starting from square one with what he'd learned.

"Are you happy? With things as they are now." Frank asked. 

"I am. I- have a lot to enjoy. And I know I can rely on others." Eddie thought of the team, of Bobby, of Buck and nodded.

"That's good. You said you practiced the exercise I suggested to you in our last session, Eddie?" He asked.

Frank's gaze didn't feel piercing as much as it originally did. Like he was trying to find Eddie's flaws and boot him out for them.

"Yeah. I uh- I think it helped. I- I'm gonna keep doing it for a bit." Eddie nodded, working his lip.

He still felt nervous sometimes but that was okay. It came and went, some days worse but others better, mostly better days.

"I'm glad to hear that. And if you'd like I can suggest some more that I feel might fit with you, a few are similar to it." 

"I- I think I'd like that. I might not try all of them honestly but having other options works."

"You don't have to try them if you don't want to. They're suggestions and may not fit. But you could give them a try though." Frank made a note to send Eddie a list and some links later on after their session.

"Oh. Looks like our 45 is up." Frank looked at his watch. 

Eddie looked at his own watch.

Today's session felt quick. 

He'd come in and started talking and Frank interjected when Eddie lulled in conversation.

"Goodbye Eddie. Have a good day. I hope to get an update on these in our next session. See which stood out and worked best for you," Frank said as Eddie got up and nodded his goodbye.

"Thanks again, Frank."

"No need."

\--

"Are you happy now? You've gone and broke your mother's heart mijo." Ramon said.

"You both were wrong to tell him that. You said I didn't want to see him. I was looking for another job. Something you suggested. Because I don't want your money and you can't- I know that." Eddie shot back at him.

"We didn't say it like that."

"And how did you say it?" Eddie asked him. Arguing wasn't new.

"We said you were too busy which was true. And you'd see him later." His father said.

"But he took it as you saying I didn't want to be here. I would have answered if you'd called."

Eddie sighed. Why didn't his dad get it? They acted like it was impossible for Eddie to do. 

He managed things pretty well for two jobs and Christopher plus soon to be another if he got this.

"Well what about Christopher, he's happy with us." He did.

"Yeah. Because you spoil him. When was the last time you spent quality time with him? Read to him or colored or built something? You buy him new toys but think he can't do stuff on his own. He can do more than you think that he can," Eddie clenched his fist at that.

"It's easy to say. You don't-"

"No. I do- when I'm here at home or with him I make time. I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure Christopher is happy." Eddie said. 

Their conversation was over. He wouldn't apologize for what he said. He told them it was wrong to assume and not call him.

He loaded up Christopher and left their house. He'd ask his sister to watch Christopher next time. She'd listen to him.

She didn't see him as a failure of a father but did know he struggled and cared.

"Are you mad?" Christopher asked. 

Eddie took a breath. "A little. I'm sorry if you heard that. But know that I'll always answer you. Ask to call me or do it yourself. I love you Christopher, remember that. Okay?" Eddie looked back.

"I- I know. But grandma sounded so sure." Chris frowned.

"Wanna finish that new book we started yesterday?" Eddie asked.

"Yes!" Christopher cheered.

As long as Christopher was happy Eddie was happy too.

\--

"So- uh. Are you happy with how the party turned out? Sorry to spring it on you and getting Christopher in on it," Buck elbowed Eddie's side gently on the back porch of Eddie's house.

The others had thrown Eddie a surprise party at his own house. Thanks to one Buck with a key.

"I hate surprises." Eddie said.

Buck looked stricken.

"Usually. But this wasn't that bad." Eddie continued and saw as Buck breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing his words.

Eddie sighed himself.

"I had a good time. The company helped with that though," Eddie nudged Buck back with a laugh.

It was pretty great actually. A few trivia games and Eddie's favorite foods and desserts. But the best part was the people he had over.

His sides felt it as he'd laughed with Hen and Chim earlier. 

Bobby had insisted on a cake himself which went up against his abuela's. Both were good.

They'd settled on a truce before Bobby ceded victory. 

Athena and Maddie brought up charades which went amazing with their crazy acting skills.

When Buck wasn't beside Eddie he was with Christopher or getting something to bring back.

Christopher was playing with his cars in the backyard now as they sat together and drank beers.

Buck wasn't driving tonight. He was going to be staying here.

"Happy birthday Eds." Buck turned and pulled out an envelope from his pocket.

"But the new watch?" Eddie said. He'd opened it earlier after a few new clothes and other practical gifts that were also given thought like Eddie's favorite colors or what he didn't have much of yet either personally or for their home.

"Yeah. But- it's still your birthday. And- I kinda wanted to give you something else too." Buck shrugged and looked at Chris.

Christopher loved up and waved to get a reply from Buck back.

If Eddie could capture this moment he'd cherish it along with earlier as he was having the time of his life with the team.

He was with two favorite people in the world. His world. 

He'd chosen to pick Christopher and himself up and start over. Ended up here and by some miracle found all is this. 

A family that accepted him. Who he would choose time and time again if he could. Who he loved. And that loved him. 

They saw his cracks and didn't judge him. Offered to help but didn't push in. Waited to be let in. Didn't stop loving him.

Eddie could cry at this moment. This perfect end to a wonderful birthday. With his family. 

He was crying. And it was okay.

Eddie set the envelope down. Whatever it was it could wait.

He pulled Buck over into a hug. A bone warning all encompassing embrace. The kind Buck offered up in return every time to everyone he loved.

"Hey Eds?" Buck rubbed his back. "You okay? I didn't-" Buck began to apologize for-

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just happy." Eddie breathed out a shaky breath and shook his head before nodding. "I'm crying. It's okay. Thank you. You- ever since we got here. You and the others have been there. Buck, you do so much for us." Eddie said, voice raw just then.

He finally let go to see Buck properly while missing the hug.

"Well yeah. I would do anything for you guys. I love you two." Buck looked over at Christopher and then back at Eddie again.

"And we love you. Having your around. Even when you do nothing for us. Just you, Buck. I know this gift is gonna be great, it's probably too expensive. But Even without it or the watch, you being here is a gift itself."

Buck laughed into crying.

"I- uh. I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything. I love you." Eddie said. 

Saw as Buck looked to be hit with a wave of realization.

"I've been practicing saying it. I mean it. I just couldn't tell you." He was afraid. Not of Buck but for them, if it didn't work out.

But Buck deserved to hear it. And Eddie was allowed to say it.

'You're allowed to be happy. You can be happy.'

'I love you.'

Buck swallowed then.

"I- uh. I-"

"You don't have to say it back. Not if you're not ready. I've been- it's been weeks for me to be able to say it out loud by myself." 

"No. I want to say it. I mean it. I love you Eddie. I love Christopher. I'm in love with you." Buck grabbed Eddie's hand and looked up at him.

"Are you happy Buck?" Eddie asked him. Looked at Buck like he was someone. No. Looked at Buck for who he really was. 

"I'm happiest when I'm with you two." Buck nodded. "That's the truth." He smiled through tears.

"I know we're happiest when we're with you too Buck."

"We can be happy together," Buck wasn't sure if he was asking Eddie or telling him.

"Yeah. Let's be happy together." Eddie nodded and leaned in.

It was slow and gentle to the touch at their lips but grew rougher as their foreheads met and their cheeks rubbed.

They parted to see Christopher watching them with a curious smile on his face. 

"Hey Christopher. Let's go inside. It's pretty late." Eddie said, while holding Buck's hand.

"Okay. Are you gonna kiss again?" He asked, coming over.

"I hope so." Eddie said, smiling at Buck. "I like Buck a lot."

"Me too." Christopher said as he came up to them and the door.

Buck grabbed the envelope for later. He may have to buy or find another ticket but if he couldn't it could be a father son thing.

"You're happy when Buck comes over too, right dad?" 

"Yes. I am, Christopher."

"And you're happy when you come over Buck?" Chris asked.

"Definitely buddy. Yep." 

"Mhm. We're happy when you're with us too Buck. I know I am. And I knew daddy is too." Christopher said as they moved to sit on the couch together.

"Can we have some more cake?" Christopher asked.

Eddie looked at his son. "It's past bedtime but it's not a school night. Little pieces." He said.

"I want the one abuela made with Pepa." Christopher said.

"Coming right up." Buck said getting to. "Which for you?" He asked Eddie next.

"Surprise me."

"Hmm. One of each and we'll share?" Buck offered.

"Sounds good." Eddie shrugged.

Buck was in the kitchen getting their plates ready when he heard Eddie gasp in the living room.

Oh. He must have-

"Buck, I can't accept this!" 

"I'm not taking them back." Buck said looking at Eddie who stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Then, we need an extra ticket." Eddie told him, joy in his eyes.

Buck looked to be thinking. 

"I might be able to try getting another. But no promises."

"See what you can do. I'll go half on a ticket if you can't."

"Alright. Let's eat." Buck brought them over to Christopher in the living room.

He was happiest here.

He was happiest with them.

They were more than happy.


End file.
